A Burning Question
by muu-latte
Summary: Riff can't hold back much longer, but just when he thinks he can handle it, Cain asks him to do something for him. Worst summary ever. Yaoi. oneshot. Riff/Cain LEMON


**Hey**

**This is Latte! Here to bring you a lovely oneshot that I've been too lazy to type up till now. I've recently gotten back into Godchild and remembered how much I love this pairing. So here is my contribution to this fandom. Hopefully I can one up Muu's SuzaLulu with this.. or at least please thousands of Riff/Cain lovers everywhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild, if I did, this would have been in the manga.**

Riff knew what he was feeling was completely wrong. That it was entirely forbidden. But he also knew, that he couldn't hold back much longer. It was getting harder with passing day for him not to ravish his master's body each time he dressed him, and even more so in this situation.

"Riff," Cain called to him, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Riff, I need a towel now."

Riff mumbled a quick apology as he wrapped the warm fabric around his master's naked form. Cain looked up at him worriedly.

"Riff," he said. "You haven't been yourself lately. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Milord," he answered quickly, knowing Cain would see through his lie.

"Riff, don't lie to me."

Riff hesitated. Should he tell him his thoughts, or should he lie to him again, and feign sickness until he regains control of his urges. In that moment of hesitation, Cain spoke again.

"Before you say anything," he began. "There's something that's been bothering me."

"What is Milord," Riff asked concerned. "Is it your father?"

"No," Cain said quietly, pausing. "There's something I've been wanting to ask."

"Anything, Milord," Riff said, ready to throw himself in front of a train if asked.

"Riff, will you," it was his turn to hesitate.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Take me," he nearly whispered.

Riff could have died. Did he hear correctly?

"I beg your pardon," he replied, not sure he heard.

"Take me," Cain responded louder.

"What do you—"

"You know what I mean, Riff."

The taller man was in shock. Was this a dream? No, it couldn't be, Cain had truly just asked him to do what he knew was entirely wrong.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Riff, please," Cain cried, turning in his arms and pressing his nude body against the older man. "Please, take me."

Riff became hard almost instantly; Cain noticed this and proceeded to grind their erections together, causing himself to moan. That small noise was all it took. Suddenly, Riff's tongue was in Cain's mouth, his hands on Cain's body, each exploring hungrily. Somehow they had made it to Cain's bed, and neither of them knew when Riff had shed his clothing, both too lost in the passionate kiss.

Eventually, Riff broke the kiss and replaced his tongue with his fingers. Cain sucked eagerly, coating them each with saliva—_oh_ how Riff wanted that tongue elsewhere, but no, that area already had reservations. He pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth, earning him a small whimper.

"This will hurt a little," Riff warned before pressing his fingers into his master's entrance slowly.

Once satisfied with the stretching, he replaced his fingers with something bigger. Cain, whimpered, but told him to continue. He slowly pushed himself in to the hilt, and paused, letting the boy adjust to the intrusion. Then, he began moving, slow at first, then picking up speed. Riff knew he hit the perfect spot when Cain's small moans suddenly became a scream. He directed each thrust to that area, making the boy scream louder. A quick thought of waking Meriwether flashed through Riff's thoughts, but it was pushed to side when Cain gave one final scream, bringing them both to a climax.

Panting, Riff collapsed onto his master. After a moment, he rolled onto his back, pulling out of Cain.

"Thank you, Riff," Cain whispered sleepily, curling up to his lover's side. "I… love you."

With that he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Cain," Riff smiled. "I love you, too."

**Latte: So? How'd you like it? I thought the end was full of cheese but isn't it always? It's also quite a bit shorter than I expected.. oh well. Please leave a comment!**


End file.
